TV5′s new weekend shows starting this September revealed!
Septemebr 4, 2013 The Kapatid network is set to launch a bunch of new shows that will surely change our weekend TV viewing starting September 14! 'Here’s their schedule for Saturday starting September 14:' *7:45 to 8:30 p.m. – Killer Karaoke – A U.S. game show where six contestants sing during the show and the rule is that they should not stop but just keep on singing no matter what challenge is thrown their way, like snakes or rats being hurled to them. The U.S. version shown a local version hosted by John Estrada. *9 to 10 p.m. – What’s Up Doods? – Hosted by the irrepressible Edu Manzano, this new comedy talk show will present hilarious comedy sketches and take challenges from social media netizens. Doods will also interview guest celebrities and personalities to rock your Saturday nights like never before. *10 to 10:45 p.m. – Mister n' Misis – The top-rating family sitcom top-billed by the diamong star Maricel Soriano as Misis Moriano and Cesar Montano as Mister Montano along with stars of Martin Escudero, Chanel Morales, Daniel Matsunaga, BJ Go, Nadine Samonte and Akihiro Blanco. *10:45 to 11:45 p.m. – Tropa Mo Ko Unli – Headed by original gagsters from Tropang Trumpo Ogie Alcasid (see him impersonate Ryza Mae Dizon, Vice Ganda and Chef Boy Logro) and Gelli de Belen, plus Edgar Allan Guzman, Alwyn Uytingco, Empoy, Eula Caballero, Ritz Azul, John Prats, Jasmine Curtis Smith and the new TV5 stars recruited from Artista Academy. 'Starting Sunday, September 15, this will be their new programming:' *4 to 6 p.m. – Showbiz Police – Hosted by Cristy Fermin, Lucy Torres, Director Joey Reyes and Raymond Gutierrez, it will present the latest showbiz issues and provide in-depth analysis on the hottest controversies. Their field reporters will be three sexy ladies: MJ Marfori, Danielle Castano and Divine Lee. *6 to 7 p.m. – The new refurbished Pinoy Explorer hosted by Aga Muhlach. The guests for the initial episodes are Sharon Cuneta, Derek Ramsay and Lea Salonga, taped in New York’s Central Park, Times Square and Lake George. Then Aga will present the beautiful island of Romblon famous for its marble. *7 to 8 p.m. – Vic Sotto is back hosting the 10th season of hit game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire, improved with new exciting twists and lifelines help contestants in their quest to become new millionaires. *8:30 to 9:30 p.m. – Joey de Leon is also back hosting the new season of the longest running Pinoy prank show, Wow Mali, due to insistent public demand from viewers who miss its well loved prank segments that will now present wackier antics and more devious ploys to tickle the funny bones of the whole family. *9:30 to 10:30 p.m. – For the first time on Philippine TV, Sharon Cuneta and Ogie Alcasid are join the forces in The Mega and the Songwriter, a musical variety show that will feature the combined talents of Megastar Sharon Cuneta and blockbuster hit maker Ogie Alcasid, along with special guest performers and new finds discovered on Youtube.